Don't Want to Be Alone
by WeirdKookie7012
Summary: After being tortured and even raped, Naru starts suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It seems that she would never be the same. But one day she turns back to the sunny ray of light she was before. What happened? Fem!Naru, No Uchiha Massacre
1. The Beginning

**This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction so please don't hate on me. If you don't like it, than just stop reading. You can always review and influence the story line.**

_Naru was testing her bindings and thinking of a way to get out of her captor's grasp. She would occasionally stop to rest and recount what happened._

_Flashback_

_Naru was walking home after having dinner at Ichiraku's. She was feeling very good today because she was told by Oji-san that she can soon be allowed to go to the academy._

_What she didn't notice was that a man had been periodically spying on her and shooting glares her way._

_The man waited in an alley as Naru passed by. All of a sudden he lashed out and grabbed her. He placed a cloth over her mouth and she was out._

_Flashback End_

Naru opened her eyes. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and remembered what happened. She started to tremble. This was the first time this had happened. She often felt the stings of glares and heard the names people called her when they thought she couldn't hear. But no one had ever kidnapped her. She knew that Jiji was protecting her as much as he can.

"You're finally awake," a voice said. Naru shivered and struggled to turn her body to face her captor.

He was an extremely plain man with brown hair and eyes. Eyes that looked at her with hatred and glee.

The next thing she knew, she had cuts all over her. The man grinned as she bled.

"Okay! Next let's give a lesson on electricity!" He grabbed her and dragged her to a pool. Naru winced at the pain. She shrieked and fought to keep him from dragging her, but she was just too weak.

"Aww. Don't be like that. I spent quite some time getting this and it would be such a waste not to use it. Don't worry. This wouldn't kill you." he said with a smile on his face.

Naru was then scooped up and dunked into the pool. At first she felt nothing, and then she started to sting until the pain became practically unbearable. It felt as if her body was on fire. Her lungs began to burn and she flailed under the surface. _Please. I need air_, she thought. unseen tears escaped from her eyes. As if hearing her thoughts, the man pulled her up.

Cold air attacked her lungs as she greedily sucked in the air. Only to be pushed under again. The burning continued.

The man finally pulled her out and dropped her on the ground. Her skin red and blistered. Her head jerked back as the man when her captor dragged her by her hair and tossed her in. She cried out in pain as the gravel cut into her sensitive skin.

A different pool greeted her. She dazedly felt herself getting picked up and tossed in the liquid. It was different. The seemed so cold it froze her body. She let out a soundless scream as her skin seemed to boil and sizzled.

To her shame, she almost wept with relief when she felt the man's arms pull her out. She wheezed as the air stung her and filled her lungs. She promptly collapsed and let her head loll to the side. She waited for arms to drag her off to her next torture, but nothing happened. The man just stood there watching her ugly red body heal with an almost thoughtful expression on his face.

Naru almost sighed a relief as the man stopped with the torture. She would remain survive and wait for Oji-san. She knew he would come and get her. She would continue to remind herself that the pain would one day fade and she shouldn't be too scared of it. Then the man came up next to her again and she braced herself for the pain.

Nothing really happened and she looked up. The man was grinning so much it looked like his smile was causing his face to stretch sideways. Naru quickly forced herself to back up and the man followed her. When her back hit the wall, she was surprised and scared at the wall she knew was there all along had betrayed her.

He pushed her against the wall. He knelt down and licked her. His tongue trailing the length of her neck causing her to whimper. She tried to push away and he broke her arms. She cried out in pain. The man proceeded to ripping of her clothes and undoing his pants. He then grabbed her legs and spread them. Naru struggled, which didn't really do anything but make the man happier, and watched.

The man entered her while she cried in distress. She could only endure it and watch as the man laugh at her while she cried. He moved in her and played with various parts of her body. After, she felt the man fill her and release her. She was too crushed to do anything but lay there. He filled her again...and again...and again.

The man faced had lighted up with bliss as the light in her dimmed. He laughed as he soiled her.

**Boom!**

Shinobi surrounded the man and Naru. They dragged him off and carried the still Naru back to the village.

**What do you think about this chapter? Please don't hate. If you think it is trash, just leave or offer suggestions to turn this "trash" into a masterpiece. This is my first fan fiction and I don't own Naruto.**

**Your comments and reviews can help me decide if I really should continue this story.**


	2. Change

**Hi Everyone! I hope you liked****me first chapter. Here's the****second.**

**I VASTLY encourage you to PICK a certain character****to pair up with Naru throughout the story. Also you can provide some suggestions on the plot.**

**Don't hate for this is my****first fan fiction.**

**Also like****to say thank you to Sapphire****for being my first follower.****You helped provide me with at****least a little bit of confidence in my story.**

**Enjoy!**

-Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi was pacing around his office. Just moments ago Naru was admitted into the hospital. Apparently she had been unconscious for two days now.

Sarutobi sighed and remembered the medical report he was given.

2nd degree burns, extensive nerve damage (treatable), 4 broken bones, 7 fractures, internal damage, and a variety of cuts and bruises. All were terrible but what truly made him angry was the evidence of sexual assault on the child. A CHILD!

He had ordered the man, who was nothing more than a citizen crazed from the lost of his family, to be interrogated and then executed. Sarutobi now wished he had tortured the man before death.

But now all he could do was wait for his little Naru to wake up.

-Hospital- Several Days Later

Sarutobi rushed through the hospital. He stopped at Naru's room and talked with the nurse and doctor in charge with her recovery.

"Well? How is she?" Sarutobi asked.

"She is completely fine but refuses to let anyone near her. We even asked if she wanted to speak to you but she yelled no and just refuses to speak. She seems to avoid everyone and sleeps all day"

Sarutobi felt hurt. Naru didn't even want to speak to HIM.

The doctor continued. "The Yamanaka you sent took a look at her mind and reported that she severely mistrusts people. Especially males."

Sarutobi looked down. He took a moment to regain his composure and said, "Tell me if anything happens."

"Of course Hokage-sama"

-In the Room-

Naru was lying on the bed. She had closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in a sewer.

_Useless!_

_Weak!_

_Monster!_

_Demon!_

Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to walk pass the echoing she heard. She walked till she found herself in a gigantic room. She peered into the cage only to back away at the sight of a giant fox.

**So. You have finally made it. When can't expect****too much from you, you are a****little brat after all.**

_Wh-Who__are you and where am I?_

**Hmph!****Little brat doesn't even recognize me. Oh well. I am the great demon fox! I am the Kyuubi! As for where you are, you are in your mindscape.**

_My what?_

The Kyuubi sighed. This was going to take a very long time to explain. He started by finding a suitable position and laid down.

**Sit down kit.**

Naru slowly sat down in front of the fox.

**Now listen.**

Naru listened as the fox explained everything. She learned about the Kyuubi incident and why she was hated?

_So I'm hated because of you? _**Yes. **_And now I'm a jin-jinwhataki... _**Jinchuuriki.** _Yeah! That._

_And now I'm a jin-jincherrywantsomemoney...! _**JINCHUURIKI!** _You don't have to yell!_

**Well why don't you stop being stupid?!** _It's not my fault no__one wants to teach me!_

**Stupid! Well anyways you have to wake up again. Can't have you hiding here forever.**

Naru's eyes widened. _No!_ She screamed.

_I don't want to wake up in such a place! Please don't wake__me up again._

The fox sighed. **Don't worry I help you. **The fox made hand seals and sent chakra to Naru. Naru glowed and woke up.

-Reality, Hospital Room-

Naru felt strangely happy. The nurse walked in and asked her if she wanted to eat.

"Yes please! I am sooooo hungry." she said giving the nurse a bright smile.

The nurse looked startled and stammered, "I..I..I will get the food right away."

The nurse walked out of the room and started running.

She ran toward the doctor and said, "Doctor, you won't believe what happened?" with a massive smile.

**Thank you for reading! I will try to update as much as possible. I am currently in school so I will most likely update during the weekends.**

**This is an original work so****expect it to be different from the original.**

**As always I do****NOT own Naruto. Thanks. -^o^-**


	3. The Answer

**Hi Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Sorry if some of you think my chapters are too short. I'm more of a straight to the point writer. I don't really like it when I'm reading a battle scene, which I have read 20 times before, is dragged out with all the details. If I already know the details I kind of don't want to read the details again. **

**Please be patient with me on the battle scenes because it is going to be difficult (for me) to think of exciting scenes. Plus I'm going to have a hard time remembering the jutsu ALL the characters use.**

**Naruto is not owned by me. This is an original work. Suggestions for plot and pairing are welcome. Also please be nice or at least toned down when commenting/reviewing/criticizing my work.**

**Shout out to my brother who gave the idea of jincherrywantsomemoney which gave Naru an adorable aspect, in MY opinion.**

-Hospital-

"Now Naru, I know it's going to be hard but we would like you to open up to some males." The doctor said.

"But I do open up. There's Oji-san, you, and others."

"You need to open up to some MORE males."

Naru pouted, which made all who were present struggled to not pinch her cheeks. She had returned to her happy-go-lucky self again but she still had a tiny bit of a problem opening up to males. Her personality seemed to attract everyone. Even some of the other nurses and doctors, who had hated her, realized how adorable she was.

Naru thought back to the fox. Was the fox male or female or both? She had forgotten to ask. Oh well, she would ask the question next time.

Hiruzen stepped into the room. Naru instantly brightened.

"Oji-san, what are you doing here?"

"Obviously to see you." He said with a smile. He walked over and pinched her nose. Naru huffed a little but was still happy.

"Can everyone clear out? I would like to talk to Naru privately." He asked to the other occupants.

After they cleared out, Sarutobi Hiruzen put on his serious face and turned to Naru, "Naru, do you still want to go into the academy?"

Naru thought about but couldn't come up with an answer. **Say you want to wait until you think you are ready.**

_Why? _**Cause you are going to be trained by me and maybe, with a pair of puppy eyes coupled with a pout, some other instructors as well.**

_Okay!_

"Oji-san, can I train for a while before going into the academy? I want to be stronger first and then I will join in with the older kids. Can you get me some good teachers?"

"Okay? I will try to find some people to teach you. I know that rushing you isn't a good idea so this is understandable. By the way, Naru..?"

"Yes?"

"While you were here, it seems some villagers took the liberty of wrecking your apartment."

Naru looked down to hide her blush. She had always tried to hide the vandalism since it wasn't that bad. She didn't want to bother the geezer when he was already so busy. She also didn't want to look like she needed him for everything.

"It's nothing. I can clean it up once I'm discharged." She replied weakly.

"NONSENSE," Sarutobi said firmly. "Naru, to protect you, you will have your own property." While he said that, Sarutobi was slightly happy that he can finally give Naru the estate he had been planning to give since the start, with a valid reason. This way, if the council found out, he could just explain the vandalism and play the "Are you saying you agree with this behavior from our citizens?" card.

Naru was surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"You're the best!" Naru said as she threw herself at him. They both spent the rest of the visit laughing and telling stories.

-The New Estate (named Narubi Estate by Naru and Kyuubi) - After Discharge

Naru sank into her bed. She was completely exhausted from running around the estate and looking at all the different rooms and features. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Naru opened her eyes again to find herself in her mind scape.

_Kyuubi, I forgot to ask you before but what's your name, and are you a boy or a girl?_

**That's the first thing you ask? Hmm. That's not very polite way to ask people things.**

_Can you just answer the question? _**Fine.**

**My name is Kurama and I don't really have a gender.**

_Why not? _**You see Bijuu are made of chakra, and chakra doesn't have a gender, so you just do the transitive property.**

Naru was dumbfounded. _Trans-what._

**Never mind not important. So anyways, I can act female or male, and I can make myself look feminine or masculine but ultimately I have no gender.**

_So that means you can be both a mommy and a daddy. _Naru said with a hopeful look.

**Whatever. Now listen up, remember how I helped you with your falling out. **_Yes?_

**Well, take a look over there. **Kurama pointed a finger at the back of the room.

There was another cage. Much smaller than the Kyuubi's and much less noticeable too.

_What's in it? _**You.**

Naru sported another look of confusion. Kurama continued to explain. **The 'you' in there contains unhappy emotions. The jutsu I used separated your emotions so your happy emotions are with you right now but the others are put away.**

_So they are going to be like that forever? _**No. When you really need them, they will come. When you become a ninja, this can help you keep your innocence when you face things like death. Rest up because I'm immediately going to train you, and I am definitely not letting you slack off.**

**Did you like it? My Naru now has multiple personalities because of the split.**

**Naru is going to be distant from males but eventually warm up to them. (Since if you were raped, you would be mistrustful too.)**

**Don't worry about this being too tragic or anything. I'm going to try to make this as humorous as possible without losing the depth of Naru's early suffering.**

**Here's a list of what I have changed or am going to change:**

**-Kyuubi will be like both a mom and dad to Naru.**

**-Itachi doesn't massacre the Uchiha clan.**

**-A lot more people are nicer/become nicer to Naru in my story.**

**Once again: Send comments/reviews on pairings and suggestions. This is my story so it is different than the original anime/manga. And I DON'T own Naruto.**


	4. School Starts

**Hi everyone. I would like to thank the people who said they liked my story and those who followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the big time skip.**

**I present you chapter 4. Enjoy!**

-Training Grounds of Narubi Compound- 5 years later

Naru was meditating on the lake to practice chakra control. She had grown very strong because of a training that might be classified as more 'youthful' than even the green beast duo's training. She had been training with the Kyuubi, which she now calls Kura-san, and three anbu chosen by the Sandaime. The one who had fish-like eyes was called Captain Yamato; his new nickname was Yama-san. The other two were twins Futo (male) and Futa (female), they both had black hair and a pair of golden-colored eyes. Futo and Yama-san were a bit harder to warm up to, especially since they were males. After acknowledging that they were full of good intentions, she befriended them.

The four teachers' combined curriculum was absolute hell but, with Naru's amazing healing ability and stamina, she survived.

Now that she was eleven, she was going to join the academy and then become genin three months later. To prepare, she had spent some of her time with her sensei, Iruka, to get use to him. Iruka had been briefed on her special circumstances and was patient with her.

-Ninja Academy- The Next Day

Naru waited at the door for Iruka to signal her in. She decided to pass the time looking at her classmates.

**They look so weak. **Naru couldn't help but agree with the fox. _Indeed, they do._

"Pl…please quiet down," said Iruka. The class continued to talk.

"Quiet down," he tried again. The class still continued to talk.

A tic mark formed on his head.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

Immediately the class quieted. A few students had to run quickly out of the room because they either peed their pants, crapped their pants, or both.

"That's better. Today is a very exciting day. We have a new student. Come on in, Naru." He then gestured for her to come in.

Naru casually walked in the classroom. Though Naru didn't know it, she was very pretty and cute causing the males to stare at her.

"Everyone, this is Naru. From now on, she will be in our class. Naru, please introduce yourself."

Naru faced the class and said, "Hello, everyone. My name is Naruko Uzumaki but I prefer to be called Naru. I like nice people and hate meanies. My goal is to become a person capable of protecting everything that is precious to me." At the end of her little speech, she gave her best smile hoping that it would help her come off as friendly.

To the rest of the students, the smile was a gift from heaven. (Imagine an adorable little girl with a smile while the background has the sparkly anime/manga effects)

This cause both guys and girls to blush. Males more so than females. The only exceptions to the blushing were Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Neji's blushes were on the inside, while the Nara's body seemed to be too lazy to blush.

Naru stared at the crowd. _Kura-san, why are these people blushing?_

**Pay no mind to it. It could be because of the good side of you. Good is a very attractive feature in people.**

_So, basically I'm emitting a good aura that is adds to my attractiveness. _**Yes.**

Iruka saw how the students seem to like Naru. He told the class that he was going to get some papers and left the classroom. He hoped that by the time he came back, Naru would have friends.

-Classroom w/o Iruka-sensei-

There was an awkward silence. Then a blonde-haired girl came up.

"Hi, my name is Ino."

Naru responded with a polite "Hello" before the silence came back again.

"Why did you join the academy near the end of the year?" Ino asked.

"Well, something happened and I wanted to do some training by myself to get stronger."

At this point, Kiba came up to them.

"Hi, name's Kiba. You have a lovely body. Want to spend some alone time together?"

Immediately, Naru felt a tingle in the back of her mind. She suddenly started quivering a bit.

At the sight of the young girl quivering, all the girls felt the need to protect her from the perverted classmate. The three closest girls jumped in between Naru and Kiba. They were Ino, Sakura, and a confused Hinata, who jumped on instinct.

"Leave her alone, Kiba!" yelled Sakura. The rest of the room grunted in agreement.

Kiba now noticed the trembling. Kiba then mumbled a quick "Sorry" and returned to his seat.

Iruka entered and noticed the tension. He was able to get one of the students to tell him what happened. He then turned to Naru to see if she was okay.

Naru was surrounded by the girls of the class. After seeing how adorable and innocent she was, they decided to protect Naru from the perverts of the world.

Iruka turned to the males that were on the other side of the room.

"Boys, I know it is very exciting to have a new classmate, but Naru has had a bad experience so I will advise you to be kind and patient with her."

The boys nodded their heads in understanding, while Kiba seemed to sink even further into his chair.

-Academy- 3 months later

Naru was very excited. Today was the day that she was going to take the test to become a genin. The months she had been in the Academy were some of her happiest. All the boys were careful not to scare her and the girls were nice to her. What she didn't notice was that most of the students would have a clothing or accessory that had NIK or NL on it. It was a sign of admirers of Naru. All students were in this group but some chose not to wear the group sign.

The two groups were divided into subgroups that each specialized in one aspect of helping, protecting, or gathering information on Naru.

Naru strolled into the classroom smiling and took her seat next to Hinata and Sakun, who were dedicated members of Naru Is Kawaii (NIK) and Naru Lovers (NL). Sakun and Hinata were some of her best friends. She had met Hinata by catching her slip a cinnamon bun into her lunch. Sakun was introduced to her as Sakura's brother.

They waited for their turn as each student was called to perform the basic jutsu. Sakun went, then Hinata.

When it was Naru's turn, cheers and banners appeared causing Naru to blush a little as she walked up to the front of the classroom. She was happy to see Hinata and Sakun waving flags and cheering her on.

"Okay, Naru," Iruka said. "Please perform substitution, transformation, and clone jutsu for me."

Naru quickly performed the jutsu. She substituted with Iruka, transformed into Iruka, and created a shadow clone with a t-shirt showing Iruka screaming at the students. This caused a few students to snicker, while Iruka had a small tick mark forming on his forehead. He handed Naru her forehead protector.

"Congratulations for those who passed the test. Next week we will assign teams so make sure you are there!" announced Iruka.

**So how was it?**

**Next chapter will be about Naru's team and how Naru will win her team's affection.**

**I don't own Naruto. Bye! -^o^-**


	5. Price of Acceptance

**Hi! Thanks everyone who has read and liked my story.**

**I will try to make it as good as possible. You can always send suggestions.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

-Academy-

Naru was so excited. She was finally going to be a real Shinobi! She had even been given gifts to congratulate her from her fellow classmates.

She sat down next to Hinata and Sakun. She was a little disappointed that Sakura didn't pass. She was smart and had pretty good chakra control, but all the times she spent chasing Sasuke, before Naru came, had caught up to her.

Naru was sitting quietly while the teams were announced.

"…Team 7 is Naru Uzumaki, Sakun Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha…"

Naru grinned at the names and shot a sad smile at Hinata. The trio had wanted to be placed together. Naru also felt pity for the shy Hinata to be placed with the flirty Inuzuka and the strange, quiet Aburame.

After the teams were announced, Iruka spoke.

"I am so proud of you for passing. In a moment, you will all meet your team instructors." And with that, some males and females came in to collect their teams. Slowly, the class got emptier and emptier until it was just team 7.

All three of them were soooooooooooooooo bored. The brooding Uchiha had to actually GET TO KNOW his fellow teammates to pass his boredom. Naru felt her brighter emotions being tempted to allow her darker ones to beat the crap out of their sensei. Sakun just spent his time reading a book.

Two hours later a silver haired man walked in and said, "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes."

-Rooftop-

The three students sat awkwardly as their sensei just arrived at the rooftop. They had been on the roof for 45 minutes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" yelled Sasuke. His anger at the moment was more than his gloomy and brooding demeanor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A group of anbu from an enemy village kidnapped me and forced me to resuscitate a bunny."

The genin sweat dropped

"Well, anyways,"Kakashi started. "Let's get to know each other. Tell me your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Sensei, can you go first?" "Alright."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Likes? Hmm. Dislikes? Neh. Hobbies? You could say am a fan of certain literature. Dreams? I don't really feel like telling you."

At the end of the introduction two genin had anime sweat drops and tic marks, while their blonde teammate gave the sensei an encore.

"Okay blondie, you're up."

Naru cleared her throat. "Hello! I'm Naruko, aka Naru, Uzumaki. I like nice people and training with my special people. I don't like mean, judgmental people. My hobbies are training and playing with animals. I want to be strong enough to protect all my precious people."

Sakun smiled at this while Sasuke gave a hmph. Sakun was next.

"Hi, I'm Sakun Haruno. I like nice people like Naru. I dislike the color pink and my family genes. I don't have any hobbies I can think of, and I haven't really thought about what I want to do."

Kakashi had a SMALL amount of pity at the boy's circumstance. The boy didn't like pink but was cursed with pink hair.

Lastly, it was Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't feel like giving information that could be leaked to a fan girl. My goal is to be better than my brother."

Kakashi looked at each one of them. 'This is certainly an interesting team.'

"Meet me on Monday at training ground 7 at 5 a.m. and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Then he disappeared.

The remaining genin were confused at what their sensei said and decided to part ways.

-Narubi Estate-

_Do you think my teacher will like me?_ Naru thought worriedly. He was an adult, and adults were different than naïve kids.

**Of course, he will. You are absolutely adorable.**

_How do you know? How do I make sure he will 1,000,000,000% like me?_ The thought of being hated by someone who was going to be her teacher made her pout.

**How 'bout you give him and the others a gift? Everyone loves gifts. And I know EXACTLY what to get them.**

-?- A few minutes later

Naru was following the directions that her toukaa-san* was giving her.

**There, that woman will do.**

Naru walked to a beautiful and scantily dressed lady.

"Lady, are you a prostate?"

"Do you mean prostitute?" the lady corrected. "If so, then yes. Yes, I am. By the way, what is a little girl doing all by herself in the red light district."

The woman couldn't help but think that she was going to beat the crap out of the girl's guardian for letting such an innocent looking girl all by herself. It was normal for prostitutes to get pregnant and keep their children but letting them go outside alone was completely different.

"So little girl, how can I help you?" The prostitute asked.

"I'm here to find a gift for my sensei, and I was told a prostitute could help."

The prostitute was curious. 'Why would this girl need a prostitute? Did she want to give her teacher some happy adult time? If so, how does she know about that?'

"Who are you and what do you want to give your sensei?" she asked with a hint of suspicion.

Naru brightened and began her introduction. "I'm Naru Uzumaki. The reason I am here is because I saw that my teacher likes to read so I was told that you could help me write a book for him."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naru-chan. You can call me Mina-san. May I ask why you were told a prostitute can help you?" The prostitute asked.

"Well, I was told that you can help because he reads an orange book."

Mina smirked to herself. If this orange book was _that _book than no wonder Naru needed help from her. 'Hmph. People are such perverts these days.'

"I know _exactly_ what to write in your gift. By the time he's done reading it, he would have to have blood transfusions. How 'bout this? You come back here in two days and I will have a beautiful book waiting."

Naru smiled she didn't know what a blood transfusion was but Mina-san's tone made her think that it's a good thing.

"Okay!" Naru ran off while waving. She still didn't know what to get her other teammates. In the three months in the Academy, she thought a weapon would be nice for them. Sasuke want to be stronger and Sakun had recently become interested in using other weapons besides the regular kunai and shuriken with his other friend, Tenten.

-Training Ground 7, Monday at 5a.m.-

Naru greeted her fellow teammates. Today, she was so excited that she decided to camp at the training ground. She also loved the expressions on her teammates' faces when they found out she camped out. Naru couldn't wait to give her team gifts. She smiled at how she was given the gifts, which included a purple book, a ninjato, and a kusarigama.

Kakashi appeared at 9 a.m. to see three genin bundled under a blanket. Noticing his presence, Naru woke up and did the same to the others. Seeing the two males deprived of sleep had given her the idea that they should get some rest before the teacher arrives.

After being woke up, the three genin stood in front of their teacher.

"Okay, today we're having a test to decide who will stay genin."

"But didn't we already pass the test?" Sakun asked.

"That was just a test to see who had the potential to become genin. I will get the final say in who stays genin. Now for the test, you have two get these bells from me," Kakashi said, while holding a pair of silver bells.

Naru frowned. "There are only two bells, sensei."

"How observant. Only two people will pass. The other person will be sent back to the academy. When this clock hits noon, the test will end. Now, start!"

The three students shot to the trees.

'This is better than I expected. I can't see any of them, but I feel just a tiny amount of chakra from the Sakun and Sasuke. Naru is completely hidden.' Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile, the three genin grouped together.

Naru told them a plan. "I think we should work together. Kakashi-sensei is a jounin, so I don't think we have much of a chance unless we work together. We can decide who gets the bells later."

The other two nodded and went to get into position.

Kakashi waited. 'It's so boring.' He thought and sighed. All of a sudden he felt a surge of chakra.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

Kakashi dodged the fire ball heading towards him, only to find Naru.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Kakashi barely had time to react as the shadow clones attacked him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a kunai fly passed him as it cut the strings of the bell. Sakun had caught the bells and '_ring'_. The test was over.

The group gathered in the clearing. Kakashi was going to give them the final test.

"You guys may have gotten the bells, but who gets them."

Naru spoke up. "I can return to the academy, sensei."

"No!" Sakun and Sasuke shouted.

"Naru is my best friend. If she goes, I go." Sakun stated.

Sasuke gave his reason, too. "I would be damned if Naru was replaced by a fan girl."

Kakashi gave them a nod. "I see, well in this case YOU ALL PASSED! This test was to see if you guys can work as a team, even if the odds are against you."

The three official genin smiled. Naru cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Since we are now a team, I would like to give you guys some gifts." Naru said bashfully.

She ran and got three boxes and gave each one to their respected new owners. She watched with eagerness as they opened her present.

Surprise showed on their faces. Kakashi opened the book he received and started reading it to see what it was about while the two boys were getting a feel for their weapons. A minute later, Naru was almost crushed by Kakashi.

"Naru, you are the BEST!" Kakashi said with tears of joy. A dark stain had appeared on his mask.

They all asked, "Where did you get them?"

***a mixture between tou-san and kaa-san**

**Did you like it? I know you didn't hear how Naru got the weapons. That will be for the next chapter, since I'm still working out the bugs.**

**For your information, the Justus are in English because it will be easier to create new Justus for Naru's special condition. (Also it's a little bit easier on me when the bigger fighting scenes come so I don't have to search up every jutsu.) This fighting scene was small so please bear with me.**

**I DON'T own Naruto.**


	6. Friends with the Mafia

**Hi. I need your opinion. Should I start writing the Justus in Japanese or not? (If it is in Japanese, I can TRY to google translate it or something)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

They all asked, "Where did you get them?"

_-Flashback-_

_Naru was looking around for weapon shops that could carry anything that was good enough to be a gift for her teammates. 'Nothing is good enough.' Naru sighed and decided to seek the wisdom of her toukaa-san._

'_Kura-san, do you have any ideas where to get good weapons.' _**_Who do you think you're talking to? Of course, I know where. Now let me concentrate. _**_After a moment of silence…_**_Aha! Now little kit, walk straight down this alley and…_**

_Naru followed the many directions given until she was standing in front of a pub. The sign showed a skull with crossbones._

_Naru went inside and felt shy under the eyes of the patrons staring at her._

"_Well, well, well. What's a little brat doing here?" said one man threateningly._

_Naru's throat went dry and she tried to think of a good excuse. _**_Kit, repeat everything I say. And make sure you say it VERY loud. Think of Iruka's shouting._**

_Naru opened her mouth to speak. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M HERE TO MEET YOUR BOSS AND ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT WILL HAVE THEIR **** SHOVED UP THEIR *** AND RIPPED OUT THEIR ******..."_

_As Naru continued to shout profanities that can make a person age ten years, under the orders of the Kyuubi, a man stepped into the room._

_The man was in awe at what he witnessed. Some of the toughest cutthroats were on the floor with foaming mouths. The Kyuubi had, of course, helped Naru be more aggressive with his chakra. By herself, she could be very loud and a little bit scary, but she didn't have enough killing intent. In the end, let's just say that Iruka shouldn't have to worry about himself in the red light district if he's using his "Big Head Jutsu"._

_The man let out a low whistle in appreciation. That was one of the sharpest tongues he has ever heard, and for a guy that was used to being around drunks and cutthroats, that was saying a lot._

"_If you're looking for the boss, that would be me."_

_Naru turned around and saw the man. The man had dark blue hair and bluish purple eyes. Anyone who saw him would think that he was in his early twenties. He wore a leather, brown coat that went down to his knees and under that was a low-hanging V-neck shirt that exposed his chest. He had slim fitting, black pants and black leather boots. What caught Naru's eye the most was the silver skull with crossbones that seem to shine on his neck. All in all, he was gorgeous._

_Unfazed by beauty that would usually be met by a nose bleed, Naru walked straight up to the man. "I would like some weapons."_

_The man raised an eyebrow. "First of all, shouldn't you introduce yourself first? And second of all, why?"_

_Naru blushed at her lack of manners, which the man found cute. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki, but everyone calls me Naru, and I need to find presents for my new teammates."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you. I am Aoi Yasuragi. You can call me Aoi-kun. Why don't you follow me and take a look at my weapons then."_

_Naru followed the man down a flight of stairs hidden behind a door. Once they were at the bottom, Naru was in awe at the sheer amount of weapons. She turned to Aoi who just nodded at her to go ahead and find something._

_Naru bounded up and down the seemingly endless rows of weapons, stopping every now and then to inspect them. She frowned. 'I don't know which one to choose.'_

**_Just release your chakra. The weapons you want should be chakra conductive._**

_Naru sent out a burst of chakra and several blue points appeared in her mind. She raced off to find them. After looking at the weapons, she had picked out an elegant ninjato and kusarigama. She returned to a napping Aoi and woke him._

"_I would like to buy these." She said, lifting the weapons in her arms for him to see. "How much are they?"_

_Aoi seemed to think for a moment. "For you, no charge. This is your first time here and you already allowed me to listen to you abuse my subordinates' ears. In fact, to reward yourself, you should pick a weapon for yourself."_

_Naru's ears seemed to perk up at this. Next thing he knew, Aoi was holding on to the weapons, while Naru had disappeared to find herself a weapon._

_Naru looked at the weapon in front of her; it was a beautiful staff._

**_Not enough killing potential. We need something that can slice or shred your enemies apart._**

_Naru groaned a little inside, but obediently put the weapon back. She headed to the next one. It was a never ending cycle. When she found a pretty good weapon, toukaa-san complained, and she would go find another weapon. 'We are probably going to be here for hours.'_

_Then, she turned around. There, hidden behind other weapons, was a red and black… (Insert dramatic pause and music)… three-bladed scythe!_

**_Now THAT looks like it could kill. _**_Naru nodded her head in agreement. She reached out and grabbed it. The moment she touched it, a jolt travel through her. She ran back to Aoi and held out her weapon._

_Aoi inspected her weapon and nodded. 'I don't remember having a weapon like this.' "Wow, you have really good taste. Do you want a bag or wrap?"_

"_Wrap the other two. This one is staying with me."_

_After taking care of business, the two people walked up the stairs. Naru held back the surprise from her face. All the men had woken up again and were now looking at her with…respect?_

_The same man that first walked up to her said, "Boss, can she join us? Please, she is really good and can definitely hold her own."_

_Aoi turned to her. "Naru, I know you are going to say no but he has a point. If you EVER want to join the Taisei Zugaikotsu*, you will always be welcome."_

"_Excuse me but what is the Taisei Zugaikotsu?"_

"_Well, to put it simply, we are the mafia."_

-Flashback End-

Naru looked at her teammates.

"That's a secret. Anyways, why don't you guys just head home? I'm pretty sure all of you want to use your gifts."

All of them nodded. They each giggled. Two out of happiness of getting weapons, and one for something naughtier.

***Dark-Blue Skulls**

**So, how did I do? I'm thinking of starting the Land of Waves arc next chapter.**

**Also, review and send me any recommendations for pairings.**

**I DON'T own Naruto. Frankly, I don't have the drawing ability or patience to draw Naruto.**


	7. Jumping in Puddles

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

-Narubi Estate-

_I think we haven't thought this through. _**How so?**

_Well, I've been thinking this. How do we use this scythe? Do you know?_

**No, but I heard adding chakra to some weapons can make the weapon adapt to you and you specifically.**

Naru looked at the weapon in front of her and decided there was really nothing to lose. 'Here I go.' She thought right before pushing her chakra into the weapon.

Nothing happened. _I think you are a liar. _**No, I am not. This scythe is just very different from the normal ones. We just have to figure it out.**

_Okay, but I still think you lied to cover up your lack of knowledge on the subject._

-Training Ground 7- One month later

Things have become a routine for Team 7. Everyday they would train or just talk while Naru's clones did the dumb D-rank missions. Sadly, after much discussion, Naru was still clueless on how to use the scythe.

Then, one of her clones dispersed and a wave of intelligence hit her. She cried out in happiness and started running around in happiness.

Startled by the shout, the males looked at Naru. One thought seemed to cross their mind:

'_What the fuck?'_

"Naru?" Kakashi said, with a nervous chuckle. "What's got you so happy?"

Naru paused in the middle of her theatrics and ran full speed at the males, which scared the crap out of them.

"Kakashi, guess what! We are going on a C-rank mission!"

The guys winced at the sheer volume of her voice.

"Oh my god! We have to pack! Meet me in front of the Konoha gate in one hour."

All the men stared after her with confused expressions on their faces before they too rushed home to pack.

-Konoha Gate- One hour later

At the gates, Team 7 met Tazuna and talked about the nature of the mission.

Kakashi looked at his team.

"Okay kids, are you ready?"

Naru pouted at being called a kid but said yes, as did everyone else. And within the next minute, they were off!

-On the Road- A couple hours after leaving Konoha

"I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo bored!" Naru groaned. Her enthusiasm over the mission, which would make Guy proud, had died off.

"Be patient Naru." Kakashi said. But to be honest, he was pretty bored too. 'I forgot how boring these missions were. It makes me wish I was still an anbu.'

Naru was going to continue her complaining when she saw a puddle. The puddle was calling out to her. She could imagine it taunting her and saying, "Jump on me! It'll be fun!" Her mind seemed to blank out and the child within her made run up to the puddle and jump in it.

The rest of Team 7 was dumbfounded as Naru jumped in the puddle. One minute she was jumping in the puddle, the next minute she was jumping on two guys.

Sakun spoke up. "Naru, I know you had a bad experience with guys but jumping on them without actually knowing if they are jerks is really harsh."

Naru finally realized that this puddle didn't feel right and looked down at the two men she was jumping on.

"I am so sorry. I just saw a puddle and jumped. I didn't know you were there. Wait, why were you there?" Naru said.

This seemed alert Kakashi as he rushed at the Demon Brothers and tied them up.

"Now I remember, you guys are the Demon Brothers. You two are missing-nin from Kiri and are known to associate with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi. You two should start talking while I'm in a good mood or things could get nasty."

"Never! We will never bend to your will." The brothers exclaimed.

"Very well." And with that, Kakashi beheaded the brothers.

While Sakun and Sasuke trembled a bit from witnessing the beheading, Naru was impassive. The only thing she felt was an ache in the back of her head that she brushed off.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "Mind telling us why the Demon Brothers were sent after you."

Tazuna quickly spilled the story.

"I see, because the bridge you're building will lessen his profits, he has hired ninja and mercenaries to kill you." Kakashi stated.

"Yes," Tazuna began, "I also could not afford anything higher then a C-rank mission."

Kakashi turned to his students. "I don't think you're ready for this. We should go back to Konoha."

"No! We are shinobi and we should help the people in Wave." Naru yelled, backed up with nods of agreement from Sasuke and Sakun.

Kakashi sighed. 'Nothing I say will change their minds.' he thought and agreed to carry on.

-A couple hours later-

Team 7 and Tazuna were walking when…

"Get down!"

…a sword sailed through the air at them.

Kakashi tackled Tazuna and everyone hit the ground.

"Look at what we have here. The great Sharingan Kakashi, it is so nice to meet you." Zabuza stepped out of the shadows where they could see him.

"I wish could say the same Zabuza."

**Da da da!**

**Sorry, this chapter was kind of short. I didn't have a lot of time to write it this week.**

**Anyways, some of you disagree with my choice for the three-bladed scythe as Naru's new weapon. This will be used for some comedy when Team 7 meets Hidan, who will preach about Jashin. Also, I have a plan to use this scythe for the part where Naru meets the Pervy Sage.**

**This doesn't have to be the only weapon Naru uses. I am thinking it might be fun to add more (but not too much to overwhelm Naru).**

**Fell free to comment and review. Remember that if you don't like something, just point it out NICELY. It's not nice to name call or cuss at people. You can get the same message across without cussing. Thank you and I DON'T own Naruto.**


	8. Bridging Out

**Hello! I hope this chapter pleases you!**

**I DON'T own Naruto.**

-Previously-

"Look at what we have here. The great Sharingan Kakashi, it is so nice to meet you." Zabuza stepped out of the shadows where they could see him.

"I wish I could say the same Zabuza."

-Present-

The group was in a clearing that would serve to be their arena (Wow! That's convenient).

Kakashi turned to his team. "I want you guys to protect Tazuna. This is a battle between jounin, not genin."

"Yes, sir," replied both Sasuke and Sakun, while Naru said, "But…," Naru started and was cut off.

**He is right you know. I now what you were about to say. You wanted to help Kakashi, but a way you can help is to protect Tazuna so Kakashi can concentrate on the battle.**

_You say that as if I'm weak but I'm not. I've been through hellish training and survived._

**I'm not saying you're weak, just that maybe you should hang back until you find out more information on your opponent.**

_Alright._

"Fine," Naru mumbled so that Kakashi could barely hear her.

Suddenly, Kakashi ducked as a sword tried to cut him in half. He was barely able to dodge the attack by a couple of hairs.

"Are you finally done talking? You took so long that I was able to get my sword. That could become a fatal mistake." With that said, Zabuza charged after Kakashi.

The genin stared with both fear and awe. Sasuke paid especially close attention to Zabuza's form as he wields his sword. Sure a ninjato was different from the sword that Zabuza wielded, but it was still knowledge that could be applied to his own technique.

Naru, while she looked at the fight, was more focus on protecting Tazuna. That was why she was the first to react. 'From behind!'

Naru swung around just in time for her to block a strike that would have certainly cleaved Tazuna's head. Naru sent a kick to the stomach and watched as the clone collapsed into a puddle of water. Naru checked on her team. Sakun and Sasuke held off their Zabuza clones, while Kakashi copied Zabuza's jutsu (like how he did in the canon).

Then…

**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**

Kakashi was trapped.

Naru charged towards Zabuza and tried to slice his throat with a kunai. This forced him to jump back to avoid receiving what would certainly be fatal. Kakashi kicked Zabuza in the head and sent him flying into a tree that was there (because they are in a forest in case you forgot).

Kakashi stepped and was about to finish Zabuza off when senbons struck Zabuza's neck. They all watched as Zabuza went limp and a 'hunter-nin' leaped from the shadows and into the clearing.

"Greetings, Konoha shinobi. I am a hunter-nin from Kiri and I am thankful for your assistance in taking down Zabuza. I have been after him for years. He holds important information so I'm sorry that I have to leave so suddenly." Then the hunter-nin disappeared. Naru and the others were a little upset that the hunter-nin was the one who finished him off and not them. They were the ones who did most of the work after all.

*groan*

Everyone turned to Kakashi. At that very second, Kakashi collapse. "Sorry, I guess I overdid it." He mumbled before he was out cold.

"Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your home?" Sakun asked.

The old bridge builder nodded vigorously. He was well aware that without these shinobi, he would already have been dead. So he definitely didn't want them to leave now.

-Tazuna's House-

"Oh my!" Tsunami exclaimed. She was looking at her father and Team 7. The fact that Kakashi was unconscious did not escape her notice either. "You guys must be tired. Here let me show you the guest room. After, you can wash up and introduce ourselves over some dinner." She said as her motherly instincts (which includes worrying) kicked in.

Naru and her team set Kakashi down in the corner. "Well, she seems nice." She commented.

"Yeah," her teammates replied.

An awkward silence settled. "I'm going to see if Tsunami-san needs help, you guys can watch over Kakashi or something." Then, Naru left. The boys were completely clueless on what to do next so the washed up and went outside.

...

"Tsunami-san, do you need any help?" Naru asked.

Naru found Tsunami in the kitchen. It may not look like it, but Naru was a decent cook herself.

"How thoughtful of you. Now that you mention it, I could really use your help with cutting the vegetables. Could you help me with that?"

Naru beamed. "Of course." While helping, Tsunami and Naru talked about various things. They were like the mother-daughter duo that didn't happen.

…

At dinner, everything was peaceful. Kakashi had regained enough strength to join them for dinner.

"Why? Why do you fight? Don't you know that Gato is going to kill you?!" Inari said.

Kakashi turned to Inari. "We're shinobi. We can handle Gato."

"Gato can send shinobi too. Why are you helping us? You know nothing about us. You know nothing of what we went through."

*clang*

They all turned to Naru. Naru felt something different at that moment. Her head ached but she wasn't bothered by it. It felt appropriate somehow. Naru couldn't help but ask herself, 'What is this feeling? It is different. Envy?... No….Hunger?...Not that either….It was anger. She was _angry_.'

"You may think that our lives are just filled with happiness, but they're not. Some of us have lost their family and friends. Some of us never had a family. So why don't you shut your mouth and be happy for having a loving mother who takes care of you and a hardworking grandfather who is risking himself so that there is a chance for everyone to be happy!"

Naru left everyone startled. She walked deep into the forest where she would be alone and closed her eyes.

…...

Naru was inside her mindscape. _Hello, toukaa-san._

**It's been a while since you last been here, kit. **_I know. I have been busy lately._

**Yes, I can see that. I just witnessed something interesting. **_How so?_

**Why don't you see for yourself. Look over there.**

Naru turned to look at the other prison. There, standing outside the prison was one of her emotions. _Um, hello other Naru. _Real Naru greeted.

The other Naru looked up and started walking towards Naru. Emotion Naru held out a hand.

'_I am Anger. It's has been a while.' It certainly has. _The two Narus shook hands.

Naru: _So, what brings you here?_

Anger: _You got angry at Inari._

Naru: _Yeah, but how did you get out of the cell anyways._

Anger: _It's simple really. I just pushed on the door at times when you should've been angry._

Naru: _Is that why I get headaches?_

Anger: _Yes._

**So, how did I do?**

**These days I've been busier so I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'll try my best.**

**I DON'T own Naruto.**


	9. Not All Pigs Taste Great

**For those who are a bit confused, Naru has multiple personalities to deal with her r***. It is just like how Tsunade and Kakashi have their alcohol and porn to cope with the crap life threw at them. Let me just say those who want a male x femnaru pairing but don't think it would be realistic can use the multiple personality to their advantage and request the pairing. ANY pairing (even with a male) CAN be made possible, so don't be afraid to send in a suggestion. And that is one of the reasons why we love fan fiction.**

-Forest-

Haku was doing his herb picking thing when he saw Naru. A variety of thoughts crossed his mind. (I was nice enough, or lazy enough depending on your thought process, to make a list.)

I know her. She was one of the genin fighting against Zabuza.

She is kind of cute.

Should I wake her? She could catch a cold. *in a concerned tone*

Aww! She is so adorable sleeping. I wish I could just take her home and dress her like a panda, cat, maid, school girl, angel, …

As Haku thought of his various things, Naru woke up from her sleep.

Naru looked around while rubbing her eyes. ('_kawaii'_)

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naru yawned as she noticed the 'girl' in front of her.

Haku panicked. What was should he say? "Um, I am…uh…Haka… and I…um…am collecting some herbs." Haku mentally scolded himself and smacked himself on the forehead. 'Nice going! Who wouldn't get suspicious of you now?! And Haka, what kind of fake name is that?!'

"Well, that is an unusual name. Your parents must be very unsuperstitious to name their child 'Tomb'."

Haku suppressed a sigh of relief. "Uh…yeah...anyways, what are you doing out here? You could get a cold?" 'Nice save!'

Naru told Haku how she got angry at Inari for saying that they shouldn't even try to defeat Gato.

After she was done, Naru asked, "So, what about you? Who's the lucky person?"

"I wouldn't say he is lucky," Haku replied. "In fact, he has had a hard life. And even though he already had so many other problems, he still took me in and cared for me. That is why I wish his dream can come true."

Naru sighed. "That's nice."

They enjoyed the peace in the forest for a moment.

Haku got up from where he was sitting. "Sorry, I need to go bring these herbs back."

"No problem, I hope I can see you again sometime."

Haku smiled. "I'm sure we will."

…

-Couple Days Later-

"Naru, I want to thank you for coming to grocery shop with me. These days more and more thugs are showing up in town."

"It's no problem. I had free time and decided to tag along." Naru replied.

Tsunami and Naru stopped by a store. "Wait here," Tsunami said. "I need to get something."

…

Naru took in the scene before her. To be honest, she was disgusted. She was disgusted with Gato for making Nami no Kuni this way and by the way the sharp prick in her mind appeared, she could tell her other emotions felt the same.

…

-Mindscape-

'That rat bastard,' Anger seethed. 'He is totally going to pay!'

'How?' Curiosity asked.

'Maybe we should eat him? I heard that humans taste like chicken.' Hunger replied.

'Eww, that is so gross. He could be unsanitary. Anyways, since when do you want to eat anything but ramen?' Caution (also a health-freak) muttered.

'Hey, the only reason why I'm not eating ramen is because there doesn't seem to be a SINGLE DAMN RAMEN STAND!' Hunger loudly complained.

'I think I know who we should send to teach that bastard a lesson.' Knowledge (Know-it-all) declared. 'We should send Vengeance, Violence, and Insanity.'

'I can get the first two but why Insanity?' questioned Curiosity.

Knowledge answered, 'That's because Insanity has one of the most creative minds here.'

'Then what about me!' Creative huffed.

'Oh, even though you are creative Creative, I believe Insanity would be crueler with the punishment.' Knowledge replied.

Creative just shrugged in acceptance. This was most likely true. Insanity could be one fucked up emotion.

…

Tsunami walked out the store with a bag of groceries.

"Okay, Naru. I'm done, so let's go home."

"Sorry, Tsunami." Naru murmured. "But can you go home without me? I got some business to do."

Tsunami wanted to protest but something in Naru's tone quieted her.

"Okay," she mumbled and started her way home.

…

It didn't take long to find out where Gato was. She just interrogated a mercenary and knocked him out.

Now, Naru was walking in the not-so-hidden secret base of Gato under the guise of the mercenary.

Once inside, Naru hid in the shadows and headed for Gato's room.

…

Gato's room was easily the biggest room. It was filled with many luxurious items. The items might have been beautiful if there wasn't a fat pig in the middle of it.

The fat pig gestured for the two mercenaries to come closer and started talking in his haughty voice while looking at his nails.

"I have a job for the two of you. As you know I have hired two ninja to kill the bridge builder. Frankly, I don't trust them to do the job so I want you two to get the bridge builder's daughter as a hostage. You can do whatever you want with her. Am I clear?"

There was no response.

"Answer me you imbeciles, am I clear?"

Gato looked up. Naru was standing in the middle of the mercenaries' blood.

"Who are you? Don't you know this private property? Who do you think you are?"

Naru rolled her eyes. In a blink of an eye, she was gone. She quickly reappeared behind Gato and held a kunai to his throat.

Gato felt fear as he now understood that he was going to be killed.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked fearfully.

"No," Naru replied.

Gato let out a sigh of relief.

Naru spoke again. "I'm going to torture you then kill you."

Gato felt fear again. "Wait, you want money…don't you?...I am very rich so why don't we just settle this peacefully?"

"No, after what you did to this town, you don't deserve mercy."

Gato grew angry. "Your one of those leaf village brats, aren't you? You think just because you killed two of my mercenaries that you can save everyone? What. A. Joke. You can't save anyone! I have tons of mercenaries and they are on their way to kill all of your friends right now."

Anger narrowed her eyes. 'I think it's time to let Gato beg for death.' Anger faded away to be replaced by Violence, Vengeance, and Insanity.

'**Let the show begin.'**

…

**Omake: Not even a cell phone can help**

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the piles of paperwork on his desk. It was moments like this when he wished Minato was here. GOD DAMN YOU PAPERWORK!

Poof!

'What the fuck is this?' Sarutobi thought as he gingerly held up the cellphone. It was also strange that the anbu guarding him didn't come.

Then the phone started to ring.

(phone ring: *ring* *ring* The phone is ringing…)

Sarutobi looked at the device and his finger just happen to press the accept call button and speaker button. (There are always tons of coincidences in anime and manga.)

_Hel..lo… (static)… He… (static)… I'm… (static)… warning you. Sas… (static)… gay is… (static)… and will leave th… (static)… village._

Sarutobi sported a confused look on his face. 'Just because I am Hokage doesn't mean people have to get permission from me about their life choices.'

"Hello mysterious person. Look, you don't have to tell me that your sassy and..uh…gay and because of that you want to leave the village. To be honest, I think this village will accept your life choice and… hello…helloooo.

_Your call has ended. Please leave a message at the beep or call again._

Sarutobi sighed and thought 'I wonder what all that was about.'

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I DON'T own Naruto.**


	10. Ouch

**The only thing I will claim to own is this laptop.**

**Warning: This chapter has some bad language.**

…

Insanity looked down on her work and smile. Right now, she was the only one in control of the body. Violence and Veangeace had left when things started to get nasty. In front of her was a bloody piece of meat. It was safe to say that the only way they could possibly identify Gato was through DNA tests.

"_Insanity, you done your part so get back in here._"

Insanity pouted before smiling again. No one could take her achievement away from her. She took one last look at her work and retreated back into her mind…BUT not before leaving a gift.

Oh, this will be interesting.

…

Caution was always trying to perfect everything and much to everyone else's dismay, she tried to perfect their plan.

"_Get back here!_" Anger hissed. "_This is not part of the plan. We have to go and warn the others._"

Caution didn't really pay attention to Anger. If she was right, then her plan will help all of them in the long run.

Caution walked over to an overly decorated desk and sifted through documents. With extreme concentration, she took in every detail in the writing (being careful and meticulous did have advantages). She picked out a blank piece of paper and wrote with precision that could rival a sharingan master.

She looked at the finished product and felt a little proud, just like Insanity.

…

On the bridge, everything was okay (pretty much like the canon. The only difference was that Sakun had gotten Tazuna back to the safety of his house, and now he went to help Sasuke.)

Haku looks at Sasuke through the Ice Mirrors. "Give up, resisting is pointless."

"Never!" Sasuke growled.

Haku sighed. "Then let us continue." The onslaught of senbons continued and Sasuke pushed on.

…

Meanwhile…

"Move faster, stupidhead"

The mercenary growled, but moved faster. He looked back on what happen.

_-Flashback-_

_Today was a pretty good day. Today was the day they were going to kill those ninja bastards and take all the women in the village for themselves._

_Most of the mercenaries were already headed to the bridge, while he and the more laid back mercenaries stayed behind. They didn't mind getting a woman secondhand, sex is still sex._

_He lifted a container to his lips, then frowned. Damn, he was out of sake._

"_Hey, guys! Got anymore sake?" He yelled. He waited but there was no response._

"_Guys?!" He turned around and froze._

_There was blood everywhere. His fellow mercenaries were all dead._

"_Hello."_

_He shrieked and jumped back. It was a girl. In any other situation he would've thought she was cute, but her bloodstained faced made him cower in fear._

"_Y-Yes? What do you want?" He stuttered._

"_Hurry up and take me to the bridge!" She commanded._

_-Flashback End-_

…

Naru (Anger) was, on the back of the mercenary, recuperating. It didn't look like it but switching out and using the personalities strained the user's mind. If overused, the mind could turn to mush and the person would be in a vegetative state. In fact, the Kyuubi healing factor was probably the only thing keeping the brain from shutting down.

Anger sighed and yelled at the mercenary to move faster. Her short fuse made her irritated at how slow (to her) the man was moving. Out of all the other mercenaries, only he looked fit enough to actually carry her. Maybe she would make him her slave. She sensed a submissive will in him. This caused her to smirk only for it to fade as she sensed the man slowing down.

"Move your fat ass, NOW!"

The mercenary could only groan in response.

…

Back at the bridge, Kakashi was firing up his chidori. In front of him, Zabuza gripped his arm to stop the blood flowing from it. His sword was a couple feet away, just out of his reach.

While Kakashi prepared to finish off Zabuza, Sasuke raised his ninjato to strike down Haku. Sakun had appeared in time to help Sauke take down Haku. Sasuke had fired a huge fireball as a distraction while Sakun whipped his kusarigama around randomly. Haku, to escape the fireball, found himself bound by the chains of the kusarigama.

Both teacher and student prepared to finish their foes when…they heard it.

It was too loud for them not to hear it. The sound of many feet stomping towards them.

There was a tense pause…when finally the source of the sound showed itself.

A mob of mercenaries appeared. Their faces were full of arrogance and sneers.

"Tch…So you didn't kill each other. Oh well, I guess _we_ will have the honor of killing you." The man turned and sneered at the jounin. "Don't worry. We'll make sure to kill you guys first. Wouldn't want 'cha to see us kill your students. Don't you see how _nice_ we are?"

Zabuza growled at the man. "You little SHIT! Just wait till I get my hands on you. YOU will be begging ME for mercy."

The man just scoffed and yelled to his men. "What are you imbeciles waiting for? ATTACK!"

"Not so fast, boys." Naruko appeared on top of her slav- *cough cough* -I mean kind chaffeau who has whole heartedly agreed (Background: DID NOT!) to take her to the bridge.

At the sight of her, the mob laughed. "Hehehe…It's just a little girl. What are you gonna do? Sing your ABC's to us?"

Naruko glared. "No, I am going to CRUSH you so hard your ancestors won't recognize you, you SHITHEAD."

"Oh yeah! We're gonna take you AND the girls and FUCK you until you know what it means to respect your elders!" The leader yelled, a prominent tick mark at the corner of his forehead. "Hmm…I wonder how that other girl would fell. What was her name again? Tsu- Tsunami." He grinned as a look of shock and anger marred her face. He continued. "You know what? I bet you she will be nice and tight in the ass. I think I will fuck her right in front of you. Imagine it, her screams and moans as I thrust into her. I'll make her so addicted to sex that she'll do anything for me. HAHAHAHA!"

And those were his last words.

His subordinates just stood there as their leader's head hit the ground, staining the bridge.

Naru had pulled out her scythe and cleaved the mans head from his shoulders. Her eyes were red.

It was if a silent signal had waken them up because all at once they began to charge her.

"GET HER!" They screamed as they pulled out their weapons.

Her teammates and ex-foes could do nothing but stare. They watched a little girl butcher a mob of men. They were shocked. It wasn't that hard to believe though. All you needed to do was swing the blade randomly and the triple blades would do the rest.

And they continued to watch.

…

**Omake: Not even a cell phone can help pt. 2**

[In the Hokage's office]

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

[Outside the office]

'What the fuck is that?'

[In the Hokage's office]

"Screw _Green Eggs and Ham_. It should've been GREEN HAM AND EGGS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[Meanwhile]

"Kami, I hate being an ANBU. These masks are so hot." A Falcon anbu said as he started building a fort with the wood and glass he gathered.

A Rat ANBU looked up from his painting, "Tell me about it. I don't know why we are even doing this."

"Will you guys SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Ox exclaimed. "You guys got the easiest jobs. Do you know how HARD it is to catch all these pigs and birds? HUH! DO YOU? I guess NOT!"

"Hey guys," A Rabbit ANBU walked up to them. "I'm the new guy."

"Hey new guy." The rest greeted.

"Yeah, so I've been ordered to help out." To this, the others let out a sigh of relief. Then the noob opened up his mouth again. "So, anyway, what's angry birds?"

The other ANBU let out another sigh, this time of resignation. "Don't ask."

…

**So, do you guys have anything to say?**

**First of all, the scythe is temporary. It is for a specific event to take place, aside from this one.**

**Second of all, I finally updated my profile. YAY! So you should read it. Don't worry, you don't have to if you don't want to. (P. S. It is really short so it won't take too much time.)**

**Third of all, I've kinda been updating really slowly (in case you didn't notice) but this is because of a dangerous disease. It is a mixture of laziness, school, procrastination, lack of motivation, and LACK OF INSPIRATION. I think it is called TTWB Syndrome or Typical Teenage Writer's Block Syndrome. (Read my ****third of all**** in my profile. Don't fret, you will get what I mean if you go to my profile.)**


	11. Almost Lolita(ish)

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey! It's been awhile. Am I sorry? I should be but I'm not. Why? I was watching my anime and reading my manga and fanfiction. (+ youtube, school, kdramas*yes, I like kdramas*, kpop, jpop…). I finished watching the Hunter x Hunter (2011) anime. Yay!**

**As for pairing, it's really hard for me to pair such an "innocent" Naruko so it might take awhile or it will be no pairing. Not set in stone.**

**Now on to the story!**

**_During the 'battle scene' (not really, I suck at battle scenes), imagine Naruko in a red and black dress (let's say she stole it from Gato's fort) that is western with kimono-like sleeves._**

…

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.

He had just watched a little girl take down an army of mercenaries. I mean, sure she's a ninja but it was so horrific.

...

Her mind was blank.

She felt…what did she feel?

All she wanted to do was hurt those people. They said they would hurt her precious people. That was unacceptable. Mentally, she scoffed. They wanted to sell them into prostitution - that's ridiculous! She would kill them before they could even get close.

She felt herself sink – sinking into the depths of her subconscious. She didn't resist, she let the wave take her.

…

It was time…it was their chance. Their One had given in.

Anyways, She wanted this. She wanted to hurt those bastards, so who were they to deny Her.

Oh, this is going to be fun!

…

Naruko smirked and pulled out her scythe. It was true she wasn't very skillful but there were three blades for crying out loud! At this point, skill wasn't really needed. She pretty much just needed to swing it in the general direction, so precision was just extra effort.

She felt adrenaline coursing through her.

She ran towards the closest person and let her scythe swing. When one was done, she moved to the next one…and the next one…and the next one. She didn't even feel the cuts on her body as she charged through the mass of mercenaries. She just smiled as blood sprayed onto her face and body.

She felt whole.

She felt _free_.

…

It was a dance. She had her partner, the enemy, and she would twirl and move around him. Once he couldn't keep up, she would abandon him and move to the next partner. She couldn't stop…she _wouldn't_ stop.

Why would she want to give up this feeling.

She turned to the last one. She had saved him for last. The "leader" looked so pathetic as she took in his final appearance. Wide eyes, perspiration from anxiety, movement to escape the inevitable, and the fear he emitted as he knew that she would take away his sorry existence.

…

One swing…

That was what it took. She decided she had the extra energy to make the ending strong.

She watched as her blades got closer and closer to him. She watched as the first drop of blood fell.

She _smiled_ as both his head and his dick fell to the ground. Yes, she would definitely remember that.

A quick motion flicked the excess blood off her blade.

She looked at the blade in her blade and the hand holding it. Did she feel guilty? **No**, not now. Maybe later but not now. Now she was happy her companions would be safe.

…

They walked in silence. Naru was passed out on Kakashi's back, and Zabuza was carrying a tired Haku.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Haku asked quietly. His mask was discarded.

Kakashi turned his head to Haku. "MP disorder."

Haku nodded and drifted into his thoughts.

[After Naru passed out]

"Whoa," the villagers exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Naru killed the mercenaries."

They quieted as they once again looked at the massacre scene. "What do we do now?" One guy asked.

An awkward silence fell on them once again. "You know what," Tazuna started. "I know what I am going to name this bridge. I'm going to name it…*dramatic pause*… The KBAMFALBA Bridge."

They sweat dropped. "Boss, are you drunk?" A man asked while the others nodded.

"No, it just _sounds_ like I'm drunk. Anyways, it stands for 'The Kawaii-Bad-Ass-Mother-Fucking-Almost-Lolita(ish)-Blood-Angel Bridge, or we can call it the Naruko Bridge when we are lazy.'"

[End]

"So where are we going now?" Sakun asked.

"Well," Kakashi drawled. "We are going to stop at the next town to rest. There, I can also send a mission report to the Hokage to explain what happened."

…

[Omake]

_Sh-should I do it? I mean it's not that important. I can just try again…_

_Wait! If I do this I can go farther than before and unlock something. Arg!_

_I need to ask someone for expert advice._

_[Five Minutes Later]_

_Thanks Ryan. You're absolutely right!_

_It's just a game so I shouldn't spend a dollar for extra lives._

_Go Ryan Higa! Teehee!_

…

**Oh yes I did! Hope you liked it. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual (usual is still pretty short *pout*). OMG! Finals are here. Wait, what? Why am I not ****studying****? Well I'm glad you asked (not). I was bored. Yep! That's it. I didn't feel like doing anything else so I just started typing.**

**I saw this post on google.**

**Have you realized that the word "studying" can be made from "students dying".**

**(BOOM! *mind blown*)**

**I do not own or know Ryan Higa(NigaHiga) or Youtube. To understand the Omake better, watch the Candy Crush Parody Trailer.**


End file.
